Gauntlet (Q3)
In Quake 3 Arena and 4'' multiplayer, the '''Gauntlet' is a circular-saw-like melee weapon that, with the Machine Gun, is one of the weapons a player has when he spawns in. If somebody is killed with it, the announcer says "Humiliation!". Strategies *The Gauntlet is the weapon to humiliate somebody with! If you've managed to take off a lot of somebody's health, but they haven't died, run up to them and kill them with it. *If you have to use the Gauntlet as a real weapon, try to surprise the enemy by hitting them in the back. Ambush your enemies from the corners, from the side or when they're distracted by pickups or other opponents. Rushing them plainly from the front will most likely get you killed. *If you see somebody with the Gauntlet, run away and fire at them. As long as you're moving away from them, it'll be difficult for them to get up to you and attack. Be careful not to back into a wall though; if you do, you're dead meat. *Unlike Fists from the earlier games, the Gauntlet will make sound while equipped, this will give warning to the friend and foe alike. *Being an unique type weapon, Gauntlet generates invisible short ranged bullets to hit detect. Gauntlet once it contacts it deals 50 damage then knocks away the victim, without adding extra damage. That ability would be useful to keep the close enemies away from the pickups you're about to take and "deny" them. At the other hand it tosses them away from you so you lose your chance to make a second contact under a second. *Considering the high rate of fire and damage output, this weapon can be more useful than it seems. If you encounter a group of players fighting in close quarters, it may be worth your while to pull out the Gauntlet, it is better if your foes don't see you before you attack. If you have a Shotgun, you should never need the Gauntlet. *With Quad Damage combination with the Gauntlet, you would kill full health enemies with a single slice. *It isn't just a weapon for if you run out of ammo, if you sneak up on someone or if you're in melee range, you can cause the opponent a hard time. Some weapons can't keep up with the high damage output of the gauntlet or the close-range effect of it. In Quake 4, with the blaster removed in multiplayer, the Gauntlet is your weapon if all other weapons are empty. *Consider switching to a gauntlet to save ammo if you are sure you can kill the opponent. You never know when you might run out of ammo and have the weapon switch leave you vunerable. *If you are standing on top of an opponents head and they aren't aware, give them a warm welcome to the world of pain with your gauntlet. *Rocket Jump! Use rocket jumps to send you flying at high speed, allowing a perfect opportunity to pull out your gauntlet and not only humiliate your opponent, humiliate them at the speed of sound. *A tricky strategy is to use the Rocket Launcher to bounce an enemy directly into your Gauntlet. A variantion of this strategy is to use the knockback of your Rocket Launcher to get them into a corner, where the Gauntlet excels. Gallery quake-4-20050923035238966.jpg|The Gauntlet in Quake 4. Category:Quake III Arena weapons Category:Quake IV weapons Category:Weapons